The Memory (First story, rated T for strong cursing)
by Bring The Fight
Summary: Three years after the Human-Covenant war, a Experimental combat frigate, The Frontier, has only one Slip space jump left before its jump drive gives out. they make there final jump, to a nearby solar system, with a inhabitable planet. However, this world is Already Inhabited.
1. The other side

Disclaimer: I don't own My little pony friendship is Magic. I do not own Halo. I own my Original Characters.

Halo is owned by Microsoft.

Mlp:Fim is owned by... I think.. Either hasbro or Disney. Anyway, enjoy.

UNSC Experimental Frigate: Lost Frontier. October 20th/ 2056/ 10:00 PM.

Observation deck.

It was a day after we had done a random jump. the jump landed us, not in UNSC or covenant space, but some were else all together. While we tried to figure out were we had ended up, I went through my life back over in my head. From middle school to Present time.

I had always been a history buff. I hunted for old flags, older text books, and even older relics, were ever I could find them. One such interest of mine was the Ottaman Empire. Other empires such as Rome, Iolta, Anatolia, Moscovy, the Shoguns, it all fascinated me. All so rich, and Vast to me.

I heard a knock at the door to my quarters.

"Sir! We have the answer you wanted!" I thought back to the question.

"Were the fuck are we?"

I walked over to the door, and presed the open button. The door slid open, revealing a bridge officer, Holding a Tablet in his hands, with details about there present location, the orbit they had entered, nearby stars, and other details vital to the ship and its crew. I grabbed the tablet and read it over several times.

"Are you sure this is correct?" I asked the officer.

"Yes sir. I checked, double checked, and rechecked again, Were all the way on the other side of the Galaxy, and to make matters worse, the Slip space drive is damaged. She won't jump again. Ever." The officer said.

I just stood in blank silence. Running my options through my head as fast as I could do it. Ultimately. It came down to one question, and thought it over. I then looked back at the officer and said: " Get us to the closest Star."

Authors Note: There's the first chapter. Please leave reviews, fav, follow. That stuff. See you next installment.


	2. One final Jump

The disclaimer is in the first Chapter.

"Sir." I looked back over my shoulder at a engineer. He was covered in dust, and motor oil. Even had a few visible burns.

" Yes?" I asked.

" The slip space drive. We can get One more jump out of it. Just one. And it won't be long range. Well make as far as the closest solar system." He finished his sentence, I began running my options back through my head. Then got a idea.

"Daniel. Scan the closest system, and find me a habitable planet." I ordered.

" Sir there's no guarantee we'll find one." He said back.

" I don't care, scan it." I barked back.

A couple of hours passed before I got anything back. The report I revieved said there's was a habitable planet. However because a frigates scanners, work better when close to what there scanning, there was no way to tell what shape it was in. Or if it was already inhabited. I took my chances. I got up out of a chair in my quarters and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind me.

I Entered the bridge. I looked back at the pad, then started thinking of the Slip space drive. One shot. If I was wrong, I might have just doomed the entire crew of a thousand to being stuck a drift on, a soon to be derelict space ship.

"Ensign. Plot the coordinates for the planet you found." I said, turning towards him.

"Yes sir." He said, not looking up from his console. He pressed a bunch of keys on his keyboard, several times over, and when he was done, pressed a Button labeled: "jump."

The Slip space portal opened slowly. Once it was opened, the frigate moved through as quick as it could, and once it got to the other side,I gave a order to waitefor the portal to close.

The portal had been open for a hour. It finally closed after a long wait. I said were stayed to see if we had been followed or so, but really it was so I could make choices in my head. Considering going back through. Ultimately I dicieed to take the chance of the planet below being inhabitable.

I closed my eyes. Not looking tell I had spun around twice, rubbed them, and had stopped in the direction of the view of the world below. I slowly, Slowly, opened a eye, to test if I was hallucinating. I opened them both. I was baffled by the sight before me. A planet, with oceans, visible, blue oceans! And it's continent, Pangea is what I called it, because it was such a large continent, and we found no other major landmassas else were. Then it hit me. The second question in my mind. Was this planet inhabited?

" Run a scan to check for inhabitants. Sentient inhabitants. " I ordered another officer To do.

" Sir. I just did." said my senior officer.

" And?" I got tense for a moment,

"It's a Yes."

The room fell silent. And I knew why.


	3. Learning about the natives

I took my time in my next decision. It took me half of the day to figure out what to do. I ultimately decided to try a peaceful, but strong opproach to the problem. I walked out of my quarters again, holding the UNSC Flag in my hands, along with a bunch of MA5s Under my arm.

" Ensign." I said in a quiet tone, putting all of these things in a pile next to my seat.

" Sir?" The ensign said, with the tone of a brick. Loud, and strong.

"I want you, and Everyone who can use the equipment for monitoring and gathering data on the planet. I want a full report on its Inhabitants,What they say, all the planets visible major population centers, and see if you can gathering some data on there voices, or names. Use the cameras, microphones, even launch probes if you have to. Remember. Full Report." I said, going over a list I'd written In my quarters.

The room was silent tell looked up, with my trademarked, Get the fuck to work look on my face, then everyone turned back to task I'd given them. I was considering get my own my flags of the empires I'd learned of. Looking at the situation, it seemed like a good idea. But, I didn't know what the reaction would be. Or none the less if they even had leadership. Or the technology to receive a Communication from any sort of outside source. I decided to start thinking a bit ahead. Such as well.. The lives of me, and my crew. If we were granted asylum on this planet or to rejected And forced in to space forever.

A few hours passed before I recieved the first part of the report. I laughed for ten minutes straight, tell I realized that it was literally Stamped Official. That's when I stopped laughing. I went over this in my head.

..Ok... so most of the planets inhabitants are.. Ponies or.. Equines. Yeah..Equines.

theres no sound samples. No idea what they speak. No idea what they call there race. The planet had several, rather primitive cities. A large portion of there travel was done by Steam train. Many of the buildings in some towns and villages resembled Mid evil cottages or huts. Even yurts. However what stunned me the most were the presence of two mythical creatures. The report said, Unicorn and Pegasus breeds were present on the planet as well. The most obvious structure to me in the report was the large city hanging off the side of a mountain. It was vast, and had a large population. Easily indentified by the large dots moving about.

Id gotten this from the report. The technology must have ranged from maybe 1950s to middle ages. Maybe even more advanced. The planet was ruled by one Central government. What it was remained a mystery to me and the crew members assigned to the task of learning more about this world. However, we found one puzzling creature on a balcony on a tower. It was colored, Black,Blue, and also teal. It had both a horn, the trait of a Unicorn, and wings, the trait of a Pegasus. I'd determined a name for it. MultiTrait. Why that? I hadn't thought of a better name.

The report said that there were no instances of violence of anger witnessed anywhere during the survey. None at all. It was astounding, as far as I could tell, it was a society without violence.

I walked out of my quarters, back towards the bridge. The news had sunken in, now it was embedded in to my brain. I decided to turn to turn back and grab the flags. Since I'd want some symbols of countries, the Ancient Empires, the UN, and the UNSC to show to the Natives of this planet. However I was not going to let my guard down. I pressed a intercom button on my seat, turning on the PA.

" Attention, a massage to all Security, and combat details. To your stations, be ready for a entry in to atmosphere in Ten minutes. No Excuse To be late." I said, turning off the PA.

I sat down in my seat, strapping my self in to it, to prevent anything from happening To me when we entered atmosphere.

"Sir? Were do you want us to land?" A pilot said, tapping on his keyboard.

" A isolated area. Be quiet and discreet. We don't need to attract tons of attention from the natives. " I said, grabbing my sidearm, and attaching it to my side. The second we land, i and four others would go to this place that was possibly there Capital, and meet there leader. Or leaders. In a Unarmed pelican, the only weapons we would bring were SMGs. With 3 clips, and a knife. And two of the four would be holding a UNSC and a UN flag. "hopefully this didn't spark a war in the first place." I thought.


	4. Hard landing

The landing was so hard one, but the frigate had ultimately made it to the ground. Scans said the air was breathable. And I was already getting our next move in order. We would go to the city, In a unarmed pelican, and then upon arriving, and hopefully not dying or worse, would make our way to the large castle like structure we assumed was the government building. Upon entry, if we didn't die, or worse, we would use the universal translator to depict there language, and make some dialogue between us. Since we ran a risk of staying here forever, this seemed like the best peaceful response to the situation. Who would accompany were two ODST units, and two marines. The marines would have the flags, the ODSTs would be the escorts that had there weapons drawn, ready for any possible problems, should things get violent.

" Sir. Douglas, Finland, Rook and Maria are all ready, same with pelican, and the universal translator is already with Douglas. There waiting for you. " the Comms officer said, walking up to me, holding a radio in his hands.

" very good." I said.

That pelican ride was the most intense if ever had. At anytime In my life. I was worried we would get shot down, but we flew high above the clouds, to avoid being spotted before we entered the air space to around there possible capital city. I checked both my side arms, one on my ankle, and one strapped to my arm. I was going to be prepared, wither or not this was a first contact scenario for maybe both sides. Even if this was a peaceful encounter.

" Were entering the airspace around the city. were do you wan me to land." The pilot asked me over the intercom.

I thought for a minute.

" Look for a clearly near the city, but not within it. We don't need to scare them more then they might be Upon seeing us." I said.

I was scarred though. Very Scarred, not just nervous, but I was on the verge of just sending a letter or something else, and not trying this face to face meeting.

" Iv found a good clearing. were going in." The pilot said. " you well have a walking distance that is maybe three or four miles. So be ready for trek." the pilot finally shut of the intercom, and we landed in a valley. The doors opened.


	5. First official encounter

the three mile trek just distracted me From the reality of the situation. Once we entered. What I figured out was Canterlot, we received baffled and horrified, even surprised, and even one gleeful stare from everywhere. The Equines were all staring, some with there jaws dropped wide open. I looked over at Douglas.

" is the UT working?" I asked him in a quiet, controlled manner.

"yes." Douglas said back. He sounded petrified with some sense of fear and extreme stress. I couldn't blame him. I felt the same way.

"so..I guess this is the capital building?" Asked Maria, staring at a massive structure with large doors, and several towers. I told Finland to come with me, the others I told to stay and sit on the ground or something. I didn't care so long as they didn't, kill, or terrorize the population.

Me and finland searched for some sort of guard or some one who could take us to there leader..or leaders. with us we had the Universal translator, so that we could understand what they were maybe going to say.

A few minutes of wandering went by before we had found a guard.

And upon meeting us, he was speechless, and stone like. Petrified is more of less the word to use in this case. I Broke the silence when I asked in English if he could understand me. To me and Finland's astonishment, he understood us perfectly.

" Can you take us to your Leader? Or a superior Of yours? " I asked.

"Uhh...y-yeah..right this way..um.. Gentleponies.." The guard stammered as he slowly walked toward the large door we had observed Earlier. I radioed for the other three, witch showed up quickly.

The seemingly fear stricken guards had slowly opened the door. In the room, we could see stain glass windows, all were depicting something but we didn't know what it was. Finally, we soon came to a large throne room. the opened, revealing two figures, who were having a conversation before we entered the room, in a arrow formation. The two figures, paused, and stared with wide eyes at the formation before them. In front of them, on the red carpet, stood five bipeds, all were wearing ceremonial gear, except for the ODSTs, they were wearing there standard issue armor holding there guns in one hand.

" Hello. I am Church Rector, captain of the UNSC Frigate The Frontier. We have come before you to make... I'd guess.. First contact, and to establish a Dialogue between our two Species.." I barely got the words out without having my voice crack. I was scarred of the response.

The two..ponies were silent, quiet, staring with wide eyes, the smaller one had her jaw dropped open. The larger White ones eyes began to focus back from being dumbstruck The way.. I guess.. She was. She got up and started to walk down a red carpet, towards me. She stopped in front of me.

" Hello, Captain Church Rector. A pleasure to make contact with your species." She said, with a small grin on her face.

" Likewise." I said back in response. " There's something I'd like to discuss..."


	6. Saddening politics

they had, explained there story. It took about three hours for them to. They then asked me my story, history, politics, and even my technology.

It took me hours to explain it all.

i eventually made it to the last part of my explanation. I explained we had a large amount of cultures and forms of life on Earth. Luna, asked to hear a song that humans had composed. Reluctantly I pulled out My mini tablet, and went in to my music collection. I stood up, and walked over to Luna and placed my mini tablet on the table. I finally found a good Song. Called Miss Jackson, by Panic at the disco. It was hundreds of years old, but it was still a good song.

" So..just so you know, this is a vice song." I said. But it seemed that Luna didn't care, she just erged me to play the song.

Miss Jackson by Panic! At the Disco.

Climbing out the back door, didn't leave a mark  
>No one knows it's you Miss Jackson<br>Found another victim  
>But no one's gonna find Miss Jackson, Jackson, Jackson<p>

You put a sour little flavor in my mouth now  
>You move in circles hoping no one's gonna find out<br>But we're so lucky,  
>Kiss the ring and let 'em bow down<br>Looking for the time of your life (ain't always gonna find out)

A pretty picture but the scenery is so loud,  
>A face like heaven catching lighting in your nightgown,<br>But back away from the water, babe, you might drown-  
>The party isn't over tonight (lighting in your nightgown)<p>

He-eyy  
>Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning?<br>He-eyy  
>Out the back door<br>Goddamn  
>But I love her anyway<br>I love her anyway  
>I love her anyway<br>Out the back door  
>Goddamn<br>But I love her anyway

Miss Jackson  
>Miss Jackson<br>Miss Jackson  
>Are you nasty?<p>

Miss Jackson  
>Miss Jackson<br>Miss Jackson  
>Are you nasty?<p>

Miss Jackson  
>Miss Jackson<br>Miss Jackson  
>Are you nasty?<br>Are you nasty?  
>I love her anyway<p>

Ohhhh  
>Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning?<br>Ohhhh  
>Out the back door<br>Goddamn  
>But I love her anyway<p>

Way down 'til the fire finally dies out  
>You've got 'em wrapped around your finger<br>Watch 'em fall down  
>There's something beautiful and tragic in the fall out<br>Let me say it one more time  
>(Tragic in the fall out)<p>

He-eyy  
>Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning?<br>He-eyy  
>Out the back door, Goddamn<br>But I love her anyway

I love her anyway  
>I love her anyway<br>Out the back door  
>Goddamn<br>But I love her anyway

Miss Jackson  
>Miss Jackson<br>Miss Jackson  
>Are you nasty?<p>

Miss Jackson  
>Miss Jackson<br>Miss Jackson  
>Are you nasty?<p>

Miss Jackson  
>Miss Jackson<br>Miss Jackson  
>Are you nasty?<br>Are you nasty?  
>I love her anyway<p>

Ohhhh  
>Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning?<br>Ohhhh  
>Out the back door<br>Goddamn  
>But I love her any...<p>

Climbing out the back door, didn't leave a mark  
>No one knows it's you Miss Jackson<br>Found another victim  
>But no one's gonna find Miss Jackson, Jackson, Jackson<p>

I love her anyway

Miss Jackson  
>Miss Jackson<br>Miss Jackson  
>Are you nasty?<p>

Miss Jackson  
>Miss Jackson<br>Miss Jackson  
>Are you nasty?<p>

Miss Jackson  
>Miss Jackson<br>Miss Jackson  
>Are you nasty?<br>Are you nasty?  
>I love her anyway<p>

Ohhhh  
>When will you be waking up tomorrow morning?<br>Ohhhh  
>Out the back door<br>Goddamn  
>But I love her anyway.<p>

All I could tell was that Luna just had her mind either blown or shot. The face she made was hard to distinguish either from.

3 hours later.

i had moved humanity and the ponies To the on to the negotiations. For 2 hours straight we dicussed if we could have our own piece of land, to live, in the very likely chance we were never going home. Ultimately, we had reach a agreement. We would have 67 square kilometers. But in exchange.. They wanted to know everything about human history. Especial in the past 30 years. I had explained the human covenant war to them. But I had not been explicit. I Didn't say everything that I knew.

I was asked by Celestia and Luna to let them tap in to my mind. see all of my memories. That meant they would see it all. The fire. The death. The war. The decades of terror and torture. I considered it. Ultimately I decided to let them do it. To let them see it all.

A half hour had passed before Celestia fully came back to reality. She looked at me, with wide eyes, tears forming in them.

"Is that really what your species Went through? Genocide? War? Death?" She asked, her voice cracking.

"Yes. Three long, bloody, and burning decades." I said as flat as i could, trying to hold back more cracks in my voice.

When Luna had finally gotten Celestia to Transfer the memories over to her, she broke down as well. I choose to leave, and said that i would come back a week or so later. I walked out of the castle. now that i had been out side for once, i realized how late it was. It was well passed 9:00 PM. I started to walk back towards the Pelican, when Luna flew in by my side, With some evidence of tears having gone down her checks.

"Captain?" she asked.

I stopped walking, ad turned to her.

"Yes Princess Luna?" I said staring straight back.

" Me and Celestia have decided to grant you the request for a total of Sixty five square kilometers." she said.

"I honestly thought you were gonna try to kick us off the planet after seeing how violent Humans are in conflicts. " I said.

" What? Why would we do that?" Luna asked back, with a puzzled look on her face.

" I took time to examine the scenery when I was trying to find a guard that wouldn't be petrified to see a 6 foot tall creature, with a escort of four other 6 foot tall creatures. Iv seen that your species, is peace loving. My species thrives on war. We're sort of polar opposites." I finished my sentence, and turned to walk away when Luna placed a hoof on my shoulder.

" would you mind if I came back to your ship with you? You know, explore, examine, learn. Things like that?" She asked me with a grin.

" Id say yes, but i think what You suggested might need to be weighed in on by Princess Celestia, Luna." I said back.

" Hold on then, I'll go ask." Luna said, taking off back towards the castle. I just sat down on a park bench and pulled out my mini tablet, so I could read while I waited.


	7. Another Diplomatic meeting

3 weeks after the First Contact between Equestria and The Human Race.

The Sisters had told me about the changelings, how they were a supposedly a grave threat to peace and lives. Celestia asked me to help deal with them. one thousand active crew members, six thousand in cryo tubes. I had only realized the other six thousand were asleep in deep freeze a day or so earlier, after things had calmed down. The task he was presented with was one that would require some extra help, and from what he could tell, a guards pony wasn't that abled in combat.

I decided to thaw the five thousand military personnel for the assault. We had been given coordinates, so we took found what they were talking about. On the edge of the vast Equestria, was a small kingdom, seemingly in ruins and abandoned, tell you looked closer and saw hundreds, maybe thousands of these little insect like things. They were what I would guess we're, Changelings.

When I ordered the attack, I would order all the long sword pilots to do several bombing runs, then for a battalion of Marines to walk in with flamethrowers and torch the place. And if that didn't work, we would turn a Mass Driver on the kingdom, and shell them With that. If that wasn't very effective either then we would turn the ship itself on them, and the Rail gun attached to were the ships MAC cannon was. If that didn't work, we would nuke them.

However I had forgotten one thing. I was due back at Canterlot to meet another leader of a kingdom called the Crystal Empire, her name was Cadence, and she also apparently had a husband named Shining Armor, I was also supposed to meet Celestia's Prized student, Twilight sparkle. And because I wanted to be present for the attack, I would have to postpone the entire assault. Wonderful.

Half hour later

The pelican ride to Canterlot was uneventful so far. Once again we stayed above The clouds to avoid being spotted by to many ponies. Bam! Something hit the side of the Pelican and almost made it start spinning. Whatever it was, the impact was direct. Something had either accidentally slamed in to the ship, or it was trying to take out of the air On purpose.

"Sir." The pilot said over the intercom." Come in here for a minute."

I walked in to the cock pit, were the pilot had requested me to go. The pilot had one hand on the controls, and one was pressing buttons frantically.

" What is it?" I asked.

" Look at the right side camerea feed. " he said to me, pointing at a side console.

When i turned it on I look for anything odd, and the answer to the Question " what hit us" came to me. There was a Cyan colored Pegasus with a rainbow mane hanging off of the right wing of the ship.

" shit." I said. " I think I found what hit us. Begin the landing procedure. "

" Sir were still five miles off of Canterlot, that well put us behind schedule."

"There's a creature hanging off the side of our ship, possibly injured if it hit the side of the ship, were landing. Now set us down." I said.

After landing and getting the pegasus off the wing we got her name from her. It was Rainbow dash. After talking for a minute, we were back on course for Canterlot. The trip itself remained uneventful aside from the Pegasus hitting the ship earlier.

Canterlot 13 minutes later.

We landed at Canterlot, actually ahead of schedule. Even if it was, only by three minutes. i walked through the city without any problems, except for the ponies that stared at me as I walked towards the castle. out of god knows we're, appears this grey Pegasus, with bubbles for a cuttie mark, a blonde mane, and she was also, apparently cross eyed. the random appearance damn near made me shoot her.

" Hi!" She said, in a cheerful tone.

" Hi." I said back.

" Church! " I voice said from behind me. "huh?" I said, I looked behind me and saw that Luna was flying toward me, with a grin on Her face.

" oh, hi Luna." I said, walking towards her.

" we're due back at the castle, Cadence and twilight can't wait to meet you." Luna said.

" Seems like you couldn't wait to see me either." I said to Luna.

Luna started blushing, and turned her head away a bit.

" Got you red handed" I thought to myself.

" Anyway, am I going to have to do anything that involves signing treaties?" i asked Luna.

" No, this is just so that your acquainted with the other diplomatic figures of Equestria and its neighboring kingdoms."

" I can't help but feel like there well be at least one instance were im threatened today." I said.

" Why to you say that?" Luna asked.

" It's just a hunch. One that wouldn't surprise me." I said as we neared the doorway in to the castle.

" Well see if your hunch is correct." Luna said.


	8. Canterlot diplomats

** Authors note: I am SO sorry for the lack of updates for those you who are looking forward to the new chapters (or so you say.)**

**I have been more focused on Erepublik, NationStates, Fictionpress, etc. My online games and bull. Anyway, I might as well explain the absence of updates. **

**first, I have focused more on learning more about the world, as I want to have a job in diplomacy, and I also have been learning more about my little pony. I have also written another fanfic, about a United States Marine being trapped in Equestria, trying to find his way through the new world. it has four chapters at the moment, soon to be five. I also plan to ask for some OC's for this story in future chapters. Anyway, start reading the story, and enjoy.**

Canterlot Castle Dining hall

I walked in to the dining room with Luna at my side. We walked to the table and took a seat at the far end, were no one was sitting. Besides us, there was Celestia, and two guards. But were are the other two delegates? I looked around the table and found no others.

"So, were are the other two?" I asked Luna.

"I don't know. Seems like they must be late." Luna said.

I didn't bother to respond, I knew that it was best to just wait. So I took out my pocket tablet and began to tap away. I also grabbed my headphones from my pocket and hocked them in to the headphone socket. I put one of the headphones in to my ear, and the other I put on my should, it was dangling from the wire.  
>I started listening to music.<p>

I looked around while I was listening to the music. Celestia was talking one of the guards. Seemingly, they were having a conversation. Luna was fiddling with a flag I had given her. The flag of the Holy Roman Empire. One of my most prized accomplishments was finding one at all. It was a legacy to even have a flag of a nearly Three Thousand year old empire.

I turned my head to the right. No pony. Or anything interesting for that matter.

Another few minutes went by of me listening to music, Luna trying to figure out what the bird on the Roman flag represented, and Celestia talking to the guard, before a group of Guards walked in to the room, they were escorting two ponies, one was a Alicorn, the other was a Unicorn. The Alicorn was colored Pink, with a mane swirled white, pink, and some other cheerful colors. The Unicorn was colored white, with a blue mane. The Unicorn was the Male, and the Alicorn was the female.

I took out the headphones, turned off the tablet, and slid it back in to my pocket. I stood up and walked to the other side of the table, Luna followed my example, after she folded up the flag and put it in to a bag, witch I had no idea how it got there. Really, I don't.

" You must be this Church fellow I have been hearing about from Luna" Cadence said as I walked over to her, and held out a hand for a handshake. She looked at the hand. "What? No handshake?" I asked. "I don't exactly have hands.." She said. "Use your hoof." I replied. "She placed her hoof in to my hand, and I shacked it. I let go, and walked over to who I believed was Shining armor, and did the same thing.

Once done with that, I sat back down next to Luna, who was now fiddling with another flag. Its was the Nevadan flag, the flag from a state in the Union of the United States. "So how is everyone?" I asked out load to the occupants. "I'm fine." Luna said. "Perfect." was all I heard from Celestia. "I'm ok." Cadence said. " Im alright." was what I heard from Shining Armor.

"Alright. Lets get down to business." I said. I pulled out a contract I received from Celestia earlier. "You want me to destroy a 'Rival' Kingdom that is inhabited by a species called the Changelings. Why?" I asked. " Don't you already know why?" Luna whispered the question to me. " I Would rather learn if they have any reason for me to Actual do this, and waste munitions and weaponry, along with time and man power on this." I answered back in a whisper.

"Because there leader attempted to attack and seize Canterlot. " Celestia said.

I looked back at the piece of paper. "Alright. Ill do it." I said. "Good." Celestia said.

"Now. Why don't I get to know you both?" I said, looking at Shining Armor and Cadence. "So. How's life treating you?" I asked.


	9. New dilemma

**Bridge of the Ship / _The Frontier_**

The Changelings had surrendered. Easily at that. The loses were non-existent on our side, while the changelings were overwhelmed, drowning in a pool of there own blood, while slowly advancing over there own corpses.

"Sir. The Pelicans carrying Battalions three through five have just arrived." Said the communications officer. "There landing in hanger number three."

"Seems like the best time to go greet them And tell the 'Reinforcement' Division to Stand down." I said, walking out of the room and in to the Elevator.

When I stepped out of the Elevator, I entered in to the corridor that lead to the Hanger bay. I walked down the hallway, the sound of my foot steps echoing every time they hit the metal floor. I eventually entered the Hanger bay, were Pelicans and Longsword fighters were returning from there assignment.

I walked through the hanger, while the Marines unloaded there gear off of the Pelicans, and the Engineers were refueling the ships.

The ships chief engineer walked over to me, with a data pad in his hands. "Sir. We have a problem." He said, handing me the pad. I took it form his hands and looked over it.

It stated that we were running out of Fuel, and our reserve of Metals that we would use for repairs and ship work. "We wont have any petroleum left in the next month to run the ship and its weapons, nor the pelicans or Fighters. All we well basically have is gunpowder and that well run out to. " He said.

" Well.. This is a interesting Dilemma. Is the Reactor still working?" I asked him.

" It nearly gave out when we had our last slip space jump." He said. " Its still operational, but we need moor uranium to keep it going, and were running low on that to."

"Well. Crap." I said to no one in particular. "Can you assemble a Oil drill? as a matter of fact, can you find some old mining equipment? something that could in someway help us with this Dilemma?" I asked.

"Sir, we might not even have the mining equipment we need to get metal or ore, and we don't have anything to smelt said ore. And who would run the Oil drills? We might not even get enough oil to last us a month, nonetheless a year. We probably don't even have the Drilling supplies we need."

"I guess its time to get the mining rights to this area of land. As a matter of fact, we should get a few Walls and base structures up, we might need it." I said.

" More diplomacy." I thought. "What could be better?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that this chapter is so ungodly short. Hopefully others well be better.<strong>


End file.
